


Serious Business

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Halloween is serious business to demons and Michael is no exception, driving the rest of Team Cockroach up the wall in the process.





	Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



Michael threw himself into planning the group’s Halloween party, surprising them and also driving them up the wall because he took it so seriously. “What are you doing?” Chidi asked, watching as the demon started decorating the house.

“Decorating! We need to make sure that we go all out because it’ll be more fun that way,” Michael explained as he hung up yet another fake pumpkin.

“Why?” The question came from Tahani, who wanted to throw a party but wasn’t quite as enthusiastic about the holiday as he was. It was quite a role reversal.

“Because you humans don’t know what the hell you’re doing. We’ve been celebrating Halloween for a long time and know what it’s all about.”

“Terrifying us?” Chidi guessed.

“Partially.” Michael headed back to the table to grab some more decorations, hopeful they would join him and make this go faster.

He accidentally bumped into Eleanor, who startled and then proceeded to punch him. “What the fuck?” she cried.

“Ow! You didn’t have to hit me,” he complained, rubbing his shoulder.

Eleanor crossed her arms. “What you need to do is take it down a fucking notch. Halloween is days away! You don’t have to prove anything to anybody, Michael. Why can’t we just enjoy ourselves? We can get drunk and eat candy all night. Sounds like the perfect plan.”

“Maybe to you four. I need to win!”

“What are you even winning?” a confused Chidi asked.

“Yeah, man, this isn’t a competition. Why don’t you sit down and watch a horror movie?” Eleanor was tired just watching him work.

He looked back and forth between the TV and the wall, clearly torn. “Michael, we’ll throw a party later if you want,” Tahani tried.

He sighed and sat down on the couch in a huff. “Put in a movie,” he muttered under his breath.

Eleanor fist pumped, thrilled at her victory. “Let’s do this. You can choose if you want,” she encouraged the demon.

He ended up picking _two movies_ and nobody complained (much). And it was a welcome distraction before Michael’s restlessness got the best of him and he went back to Halloween-ing the place up. The others just let him go wild.


End file.
